Definition(s) Of Red
by Airise
Summary: According to dictionary, red can be translated as a colour of passion. In China, red symbolizes prosperity and joy. In the language of flowers, red rose means love. And when it comes to a certain red-haired, a definition is absolutely overrated. Disclaimer :OC [Update] : Will be re-written later. On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Idk if it's worth to be called a crossover if it's only a slight appearance of other characters. But to just be safe, I'll just add it. Might be including some from Durarara! in later parts too. So, does Fanfic have an alternative way to cross more than two animes or not? Thanks in advance!  
**

**Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Her head was looking left and right as if she did something wrong. The crowd that moved against her didn't help much, especially if she has a super-short height, even for a high-schooler.

'_Ah! There it is!'_

Her face looked relieved when she spotted a lot of students gathering in front of the notice board full of papers with class distributions for new students like her. At a time like this, she could really be thankful for her small and petite body that she could move forward even with this kind of cramped up situation.

'_My name…my name. Where is it?' _Her eyes were trailing up and above, left to right to find her name and her class when she finally succeeded to get close enough to read the font written on the papers.

Her lips were tugging a smile when she finally found her name under class 1-A. _'12. Hayakawa Akizuki.' _But that smile didn't last long when her eyes accidentally spotted another familiar name. Her heart felt like it stopped pumping the blood all over. Her face turned blue. Slowly, she retreated from the notice board, giving chance for others to take a look.

'_Oh God. Please make this guy is just having the same name as him. And if not…'_

Her prayer was interrupted by when her back accidentally bumped into something, or someone. "Ah, sorry."

And her face was paler than before when she caught a red-haired with heterochromatic eyes was staring at her. _'You can't be serious.'_

"Akizuki." Akashi monotonously acknowledged her. "I didn't expect to see you here." He was staring right into her. The look in his eyes was plain but somehow, was really dangerous.

She just nodded slowly while swallowing her saliva nervously. "I think…I got to go." Ignoring whatever Akashi's reaction may be, she immediately turned away from Akashi and made a run for it.

'_Holy shit! Someone wake me up from this freaking nightmare.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : In this story, I made Sendoh attended Shuhoku ^^

CherryPop0120 : Where have you been?! I thought you disliked my stories. And thanks for seeing the potential that I was about to crack open (?).

Kurasseq : Oh, thank you~

* * *

Tiring. Today was tiring than ever. Aside from the entrance ceremony, Akizuki still had to unpack her things out of their respective boxes. Right now, the only thing in her room was a bed and a study table. Other things like clothes and books were still in the boxes.

_'As I thought, it's easier if I just chose one of the schools in Tokyo.'_

Akizuki thought about today while lying down on her bed. She rested the back of her right palm on her forehead. Why was Akashi attended Rakuzan? Out of thousands of school, why did he have to be in the same school, not to mention the same class as she is?

Her ringing cellphone brought her back to reality. She reached for the cellphone in her pocket without reading the caller's ID.

"Hello?"

"Aki-chan!" The other side sounded happy to hear her voice.

"Aki-kun!" Akizuki rose up from her position and smiled widely. "I missed you!"

The male laughed at her remarks. "That's your own fault for going to Kyoto." He was looking outside of the window. From where he stood, he could hear the children's laughing happily while their mothers kept on reminding them to be careful.

Aki just shrugged. "Well, you know the reason I moved to Kyoto." Her tone went down a notch, as if asking him to understand her situation. "Anyways, how's your new school?"

The spiky black-haired just nodded, acting like she could see it. "I know. That's why I didn't stop you even if I wanted to." His eyes were now locked onto the pictures of him and her in striped blue and purple chamomiles yukata respectively during their last summer festival in middle school. "Hm…the school is okay so far."

"I see." Akizuki took a deep breath before asking, "Are you going to join the basketball club?"

Silenced.

"I've heard Shohoku's basketball club is pretty strong."

Still silenced. Akizuki could probably hear the sound of artificial crickets creaking due to the long pause between them.

"Sendoh Akira?" Akizuki called in case her friend is still there.

"Hm." Was only his short reply to indicate he's listening. "Akizuki."

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said you liked me the best when I played basketball?" Sendoh too, took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know if I could continue with it."

* * *

Class 1-A was quit merry today. Indistinct chatter about what clubs should they joined, introduction to meet new friends or latest gossips could be heard like bees swarming – noisy but not understandable.

Not long after Akizuki took her seat, a man in his forty came in. He was wearing a grey shirt with a bluee -black tie. His hair was bald at the front. All students were back to their seats.

"Okay. I'm sorry about yesterday's absence. I'm your homeroom teacher, Kurano-Sensei. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too!"

"Okay. Before we continue with today's attendance, I'd like to choose class rep. Anyone?" His eyes scanned the whole classroom, expecting to see in case there are any volunteers. But when he didn't see any, he just said, "If there's none, then I'll just randomly pick two of you."

Groans could be heard from the students. But, Kurano ignored it.

"Excuse me, sensei." All eyes focused to the raising hand. "I'd like to be the class representatives."

"And your name is?" Kurano sensei opened his thick-covered attendance book, looking for the boy's name.

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun." His finger was trailing from the above to the lowest before stopping at number 16. "Ah yes, Akashi Seijuro-kun." He nodded before turning to his class. "Now that we have the boys' rep, we need the girls' too." He started to scan any distinctive or unique name to pick, but Akashi already saved him the trouble.

"Excuse me, but I'd like Hayakawa Akizuki to help me."

Now, all eyes turned to her. Akizuki swallowed whatever words she was currently having at the tip of her tongue. She knew that any objection would be futile, and that's the reason why she didn't lift her gaze from the floor.

"Hayakawa Akizuki." He nodded. "Okay. So for the boys, Akashi Seijuro and for the girls, Hayakawa Akizuki." Kurano closed the attendance book and started to write something on the board.

"Today, we'll start with…." All students' attention now focused on their teacher.

* * *

Akizuki was breathing heavily after she put down the stack of paper on the Kurano's sensei's table. Seriously, she didn't know what had happened in her high-school life already. She was thinking about laying low, but thanks to a certain red-haired, her plan was foiled. And now, she had to work side-by-side with him.

Speaking of him, where is that stupid Akashi by the way?

Akizuki returned to her classroom to pick up her bag and went straight for home. She needed shower and food and some sleep, and she needed them fast. But as she opened the sliding door, a pair of heterochromatic eyes greeted her from a distance.

"You're done with the paperwork?"

She was thinking about ignoring him, but knowing it's not a good idea, she just responded with a slight nod before walking towards her desk and grabbed her bag. As she was about to leave, Akashi said something that really, really, and really wanted to use his own scissors to cut him into two- no three parts and let crocodiles ate them.

"It's a good thing you leave the weaklings and came to Rakuzan, where the Kings gathered."

Akizuki clenched her bag tightly while gritting her teeth. Akashi could clearly see she was trembling, containing herself from lashing at him. Sendoh's words were echoing in her mind. Finally, she chose to walk away instead of wasting her time and breath on him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : I know it was short. But the story will be better...I hope (?) *sweatdropped

* * *

It's been a month since she entered her high school life. That means, it's been a month since she had this daily routine of coming to school, take attendance, write reports, duty-cleaning and dealing with Akashi Seijurou.

Akizuki tried to keep minimal contact, mainly because she didn't want anything to do with the absolute-devil-in-angel's-suit. But, she should know better. He is absolute. He gets what he wants.

And that includes…

"Akizuki." Akashi called. His tone was implying impassiveness that his face wore. "You're going to be Rakuzan's basketball club manager."

Akizuki could have sworn her jaws dropped to the floor. She even dropped the duster that she was holding to wipe the chalk board.

"Come to the gym tomorrow. We'll be having a brief introduction between you and the rest of the members."

Akizuki was frozen-still. She didn't say or do anything. Her figure was time-stopped, to be exact.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

At those parting words, she finally getting her grip and picked up the duster from the floor. But it's not for the purpose of continuing her duty. It was to hit the red-haired's head. But Akashi was swifter. He caught it with one hand.

"It's no use to go against my words." Akashi didn't turn around.

Akizuki sighed. "As usual, you have the worst ranking when it comes to chivalry." She now sat on the teacher's desk – eyes were on the board. "Give me back the duster."

"Is that a way to ask?" Akashi turned his upper torso around.

"You should try listening to yourself sometimes." Akizuki smirked skeptically. This guy isn't your average Joe. He came from a decent family background but his way of treating others made him looked like the second generation of Jack the Ripper. On second thought, maybe Akashi Seijurou is the distant mother's son's friend's uncle's grandfather's goldfish's owner of Jack the Ripper.

Who knows?

With that saying, Akizuki walked out of the classroom and left Akashi alone, not caring about the duster anymore.

* * *

Her eyes looked at the antique clock hanging on the wall in her bedroom. 9.45 PM. She reached for the cell phone under her History book and started dialing a number. It took six and half seconds before the receiver picked up.

"Heyyyy~"

"Are you drunk?"

Sendoh just laughed. "I am minor. But if it's you, I'm not surprised." Sendoh was using his serious tone while trying to restrain his laughter.

"SENDOH AKIRA!"

And his laughter burst out. "So, how's it been? Haven't heard from you in a month." He finally managed to spit it out after a whole ten-minutes of nonsense and laughter between the two.

Akizuki's left hand was touching her cheek. That's the sign she suffered from boredom. "I…."

"What happened? You've got a crush?" Sendoh's still in his teasing mode. Man….he must have missed the girl so much.

_'Crush? Try nemesis. Or archenemy.' _But she kept those words to herself. "I'm a class rep." Was her final reply.

"Ehhh~ I pitied your classmates already."

Akizuki just laughed bitterly. Sendoh Akira. If only he knew. "Hey Akira."

"Hm?"

"Anything to spill?"

It went silenced. Sendoh scratched the back of his head. "What made you think so?"

"You become a retarded hyperactive kid whenever you have something to say." Her tone was offhanded.

A smile crept up onto his face without any force. _'She knows.' _"I went to the gym today." Sendoh looked at the picture pinned onto his corkboard. It was a team-picture of last summer competition of his last year in middle school. "I missed the feelings, Aki."


End file.
